


Shiny Head

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Brainstorm is amused by the meaning of names.





	Shiny Head

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on September 6, 2013 as “Drabble #47 - Brainstorm/Chromedome.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on October 17, 2019. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“Chromedome, Chromedome,” Brainstorm said, shaking his companion’s arm. Warm high grade buzzed in his brain as he sat on his knees and leaned toward his equally drunk companion. The back of his lab was perfect for getting wasted after a fine day of doing nothing on the Lost Light. “Did you know, did you know that when a human calls someone a ‘chrome dome’ it means that, that the person they are calling that is bald?”

“Bald?” Chromedome said, flopping his head to the side.

His dull colored companion had at least three cubes of high grade on Brainstorm, and was barely struggling to stay conscious. That wasn’t good. Brainstorm had too much energy! Mental stimulation is what this called for. Yes.

“Yeah, yeah. Bald. No hair.” Brainstorm rapped his knuckle joints on his companion’s head. He crawled up and leaned on his shoulder, wrapping his arms around and pointing at the tip top of Chromedome’s helm. "Their 'head,’ or the 'dome,’ is bald, and therefore shiny–like metal, are you with me?–thus the chrome dome. Isn’t that a riot!?“

"Sure, 'Shiny Head.’ Why not?” Chromedome said. He shoved the laughing Brainstorm off him, only to have the scientist reclaim his position a moment later. Chromedome sighed. “Good as name as any.”

“You want to know what mine means?” Brainstorm asked. He pushed on Chromedome’s side, giggling. “Go on. Ask.”

“If I answer will you stop this and let me pass out?” Chromedome asked, and Brainstorm nodded in agreement. Chromedome rolled his optics under his visor. “What does 'Brainstorm’ mean to humans?”

“Full of ideas,” Brainstorm said, voice airy and alight with joy. “When you can’t come up with one idea, you 'brain storm’ to come up with a bunch of them. It’s the action of writing down a ton of ideas, both good and bad, in hopes of branching out and finding a good one. The perfect one. Isn’t that amazing?”

“Sounds just like you.”

“YES!” Brainstorm shouted. His wings jerked, knocking over his cup of energon. “Oh. That reminds me. I have a better one.”

“A better what?”

“Name meaning.” Brainstorm pointed to the fallen cup. “You know what your old name means?”

“What?” Chromedome asked, breathing heavily as Brainstorm inched his hand up his leg toward his waist, ignoring the spilled energon.

“A cup. A tumbler is a sort of glassware with a heavy base so it isn’t knocked over as easily.” Brainstorm picked up the sideways cube. “This would have benefited being a tumbler.”

“That doesn’t sound like it suits me at all,” Chromedome said. He picked up his latest cube of high grade, and sipped the last of it down. “I fall over too much.”

“Yes, 'shiny head’ fits you much better,” Brainstorm agreed. He collapsed forward, and made a nest of Chromedome’s legs. “I think it’s good you changed it.”

“You think?”

“Yes,” Brainstorm said. He curled toward his friend and hugged, tightly. His wings fit uncomfortably on the ground and in between Chromedome’s limbs, but it was comfortable. Chromedome was a fine pillow. “But now, I’m off to brain storm in my head.”

“You are not recharging there.”

“Too bad, Shiny Head,” Brainstorm said. “I’ve already decided.”

Chromedome hit him in the side of his wing. “Aft.”

Brainstorm fell asleep, still clutched around the still sitting up Chromedome. He hadn’t fallen over yet. Maybe 'Tumbler’ fit him better than he knew. Brainstorm nuzzled his friend. “Happy recharge.”


End file.
